


A Never Ending Hope

by Fandom_girl21



Series: The Juniberry & The Lion [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, I LOVE THEM SO MUCH!!, I WILL DIE FOR THESE TWO
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:24:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl21/pseuds/Fandom_girl21
Summary: Zarkon awakens and Haggar remembers. What could possibly happen next?





	A Never Ending Hope

Zarkon opened his eyes, the purple light blinding him. It had been so long that he didn't even feel their presence anymore; didn't feel the presence of that otherworldly monster. If the malicious ideas it whispered in his head.

He sat up and looked down at her. He blinked, she was looking at him differently, as if....

"Honevra?"

He dared ask in the tense silence. He let out a breath of air as she suddenly was in his arms, he curled them around her tightly.

"You remembered. My love, you remembered."

"Why - why didn't you tell me?"

She asked looking at him with wide eyes.

"I couldn't bare it. I rather quietly suffer than allow you the pain of knowledge you didn't need to know."

She didn't know what to say to that, so she said nothing. Instead she placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

Relaxing further when his fingers went through her hair slowly.

"Lotor, he - he —"

"Shh, we can talk of him later. He has a knack for keeping himself alive you know this. My love, let me just revel in this miracle."

She allowed it, relaxing further into his arms, a sigh escaping her body as her muscles seemed to liquify. The tension seemed to be leeching from them.

"I love you, my Lion."

"And I you, my Juniberry."


End file.
